The Love Letter
by Phantomhive07
Summary: Tokaku receives an unexpected love letter from a girl from one of the other classes. How will Haru take this? Will her jealousy help her finally realize her feelings for the assassin? Tokaku x Haru with slight Nio x Haru.
1. Chapter 1

So guys this takes place after episode 7, so the only assassins left are Nio, Isuke, Banba, and Sumireko.

* * *

Tokaku groaned as she fumbled around the covers of the bed for the phone that just so happened to wake her. Finally finding it she flipped it open only to snicker to see it was another text message from Kaiba with another of his uncompressible riddles she was required to answer. She sighed snapping it closed not wanting to give herself a headache in the morning… morning?

The sun shined heavily through the window, it obviously wasn't early morning anymore.

"Ichinose wake up, we're going to be la-" Tokaku began until realizing the cheerful red-head wasn't in her bed.

A knot began to form in Tokaku's stomach, she wasn't the type of person to assume things but strangely when it came to the other girl, even when she went to the bathroom or the shower and she couldn't be by her side, it made her grow incredibly uncomfortable and a nervous wreck.

Several scenario's played through Tokaku's head as she imaged the different reasons why Haru wasn't here. Did one of the four remaining assassins sneak into the room while she was asleep? Did Haru get tricked into leaving the room in the middle of the night?

Tokaku gritted her teeth together as she jumped out of bed and made her way toward the door. As she rounded the corner she bumped into something, receiving a surprised yelp.

"Owowow, Tokaku-san where are you going to in such a hurry?" Haru asked rubbing her backside.

"H-Haru" Tokaku sighed with relief. "I was worried when you weren't in your bed."

"Sorry, Haru just took a quick shower, and decided that Tokaku should sleep in a while." Haru said with her usual perky attitude '_Tokaku-san just called me by my first name didn't she?' _she thought to herself with a grin.

"I see… what's with the grin?" Tokaku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Ahaha" Haru laughed nervously "It's nothing, but you should get ready or we'll really be late."

Tokaku stared at her suspiciously, but decide to leave it be for now. She nodded turning around walking toward her dresser and grabbing her usual outwear.

"Ichinose, are you planning to go to class like that?" Tokaku questioned the other girl who still stood in the doorway with nothing but a towel on.

"O-of course not!" Haru stuttered blushing slightly, as she quickly walked into the room '_I guess it's back to Ichinose huh?_'

* * *

The day went by pretty normally to say the least, with no surprise assassinations so far. Tokaku stretched her arms as she leaned back in her chair waiting for the last bell to ring.

"ohoho, Tokaku-san you look pretty relaxed." Nio snickered "But I wouldn't let my guard down if I were you." She teased.

"Tch, go bother someone else." Tokaku said not entertained by the other girls company.

"As cold as ever I see, that's no fun." Nio pouted "You should loosen up a bit." She said placing a hand on Tokaku's shoulder.

"I would prefer if scum like you wouldn't touch me." The blue hair girl growled in a dangerous voice slapping the hand away.

"You're pretty scary Tokaku-san." Nio smirked not fazed by the other girls tone.

"Are you guys fighting again?" Haru asked walking up to the desks with a slight frown "Wouldn't it be better if you guys tried to get along?"

"I don't want to be friendly with that thing." Tokaku spat bitterly

"I'm a thing!~" Nio stated happily as if she was agreeing with it.

Just then the bell went off and Tokaku got up immediately from her seat, wanting to get away from the annoyance.

"Let's go Ichinose."

Haru nodded following the other girl. "Oh, one more thing before you leave Tokaku-san"

Tokaku barely glanced over her shoulder to acknowledge the blonde hair girl.

"This is for you." Nio called out jogging forward and handing the blue haired assassin a letter. Although unlike most of the black letters she got so far in this class from the other assassins, this one was white with simple decorations over it. The letter also gave off a very sweet but faint smell.

Tokaku looked down at the blonde hair girl questionably.

"It isn't from me if that's what you're thinking. It's from a girl from one of the other classes. She asked me to give this to you. Apparently she was too shy to do it herself" Nio shrugged.

"Why would someone from another class give me a letter?" Tokaku questioned, eyeing the shorter girl suspiciously

"A secret admirer maybe? Judging by how the card looks it seems to be a love letter." Nio guessed.

"A-a love letter?!" Haru interrupted "B-but Tokaku-san doesn't talk to any of the girls from the other classes."

"True~ but Tokaku-sans actually pretty popular with the girls in the other classes. I think she started to get a lot more attention after the Romeo and Juliet play." Nio exclaimed in a matter-o-factly tone.

"But I personally think it's because of Tokaku-sans boyish looks and personality-" Nio began only to be interrupted when Tokaku flicked her forehead. "owwww" she whined rubbing the spot the taller girl hit.

"let's go Ichinose" Tokaku muttered literally dragging the girl out of the classroom.

* * *

Tokaku breathed a sigh of relief when they finally got to their room.

"Finally some peace and quiet" Tokaku sighed plopping onto her bed.

"Tokaku-san?" Haru questioned.

"What is it?"

"Aren't you going to open the letter you got?" Haru asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about it." Tokaku said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out the letter, and examined it.

Haru sat on her own bed and watched the blue hair girl fiddle around with the letter before opening it and reading it.

"What does it say? Does it say who's it from? Is it really a love letter?!" Haru asked bombarding the other girl with questions.

Tokaku raised an eye brow at the girls strange behavior but answered her questions anyways.

"The only thing it says is to meet up with this person after school behind the dormitory tomorrow, and as for if it's a love letter; I guess I wouldn't really be able to say since I've never acquired one before."

"I-I see" Haru muttered. "Are you going to go?"

Tokaku closed the letter and placed it on the night stand "It could be a trap…" she began. "But I'm also curious to see who would send me such a letter."

"…."

"Ichinose? Are you alright? You've been acting strangely ever since the end of class." Tokaku asked worriedly

"I-I'm fine" Haru reassured "Haru… Haru thinks you should go."

'_Why? Why is it bothering me so much that Tokaku-san got a love letter? I mean it's not really any of my business, right?_'

* * *

I hope you guys liked the first chapter guys, I'd love to hear your opinions of what you think so far! :D


	2. Chapter 2

** Sorry this chapter took a while to come out. I had finals to study for but without further ado chapter 2! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it! **

* * *

Haru tossed and turned in her bed. Usually a quick sleeper and not to mention a very deep sleeper. But, unusually tonight she was wide awake. Haru sighed as she sat up glancing at the blue hair girl sleeping in the bed beside her own. Her chest rose and fell slowly, with a peaceful almost serene expression . A soft smile spread across Haru's face, this was one of the only times you could actually see the assassin without a serious or even dangerous expression. Haru suppressed a giggle as she wondered what the other assassins in her class would think if they saw Tokaku in such a defenseless state.

'_That's right, I guess i'm the only one who's seen you this way, huh Tokaku-san?'_ for some reason the thought made herself extremely happy.

Haru threw a glance toward the night stand, catching a glimpse of the letter Tokaku received from one of her 'secret admirers' and her smile immediately faded.

"I wonder whats she's like" Haru whispered as she thought aloud. "I wonder if you'll return her feelings."

Haru felt a tinge of pain creep into her chest at the thought. Her eyebrows furrowed at the strange feeling. '_Why does it matter to me whether or not Tokaku-san likes this girl back, I mean it's not really any of Haru's business anyway.' the red-head thought trying to push the feeling away. 'Tokaku-san... Tokaku-san is nothing more then Haru's protector' _she repeated to herself stubbornly. Haru laid back down into the bed, wrapping the blankets around herself tightly and clenching her eyes shut. Slowly but surely Haru began to drift off to sleep. '_Nothing more and nothing less'_ was her last thoughts as her consciousness slipped off into darkness.

* * *

Tokaku dried her hair in a lazy manor as she flipped through her messages from Kaiba. There were several riddles she had yet answer, yet the strange and not to mention **very **annoying man kept sending them one after the other.

"Tch, as if i'm supposed to understand these things." She growled harshly glaring at her phone screen. Becoming frustrated she snapped her phone closed and sighed, plopping onto her own bed. Tokaku's eyes traveled over to the red-head who was still asleep facing the other direction. Even though Tokaku couldn't see the other girls face she knew Haru was asleep by her calm and steady breathing.

Tokaku's stern glare softened slightly. Strangely she had awoken earlier then the other girl which was usually the other way around. '_I suppose I could let her sleep in for a while' _Tokaku smiled slightly remembering Haru had done the same yesterday_. _

Her mind traveled onto a much more serious matter. There were only three more assassins left not counting Nio. Banba, Isuke, and Sumireko to exact. Tokaku deduced that the next assassination would occur soon, it was only a matter of time before Haru acquired another notice from the remaining girls. Tokaku crossed her arms as she thought. '_But who exactly will be the next assassin to attempt to take Haru's life? Isuke is probably the most upfront out of the three but Banba was also very unpredictable with her two personalities. Sumireko... she doesn't seem like much of an assassin at all but of course I shouldn't assume things and lower my guard.' _

Tokaku was pulled out of her thoughts as the other girl began to toss and turn in her bed.

"T-Tokaku-san" The girl mumbled in an almost painful way.

Tokaku's eyes widened as the red-head began to tug at the covers of the bed as if she was struggling, mumbling a few other things Tokaku didn't quite catch.

Frowning Tokaku walked over to the other bed, and sat next to the other girls trembling form. Tokaku was torn between waking the red-head up, not liking seeing the other girl in such a state of distress. But another part of her was curious '_Why is Ichinose calling my name, in what seems to be such a horrible dream...'_

"Tokaku please!" The red head gasped, her breath growing ragged. "Please-Please don't leave me!"

Tokaku's eye's widened '_What?' _ having enough of hearing the smaller girl struggle she placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her gently.

"Ichinose, wake up its only a dream." Haru only seemed to pull away from her touch with a pained expression.

Tokaku furrowed her eyebrows, "Ichinose..." she said softly a shaking the red-head's shoulder again.

"I-I don't want to be alone again." Haru whispered so quietly that Tokaku almost missed it.

That was the last straw. "Haru! Wake up right now!" Tokaku half yelled throwing the covers off the other girl.

Haru's eye's snapped open and she sat up abruptly, shaking slightly.

"Ichinose are you alright?" Tokaku asked worriedly as she watched the younger girl trying control her ragged breathing.

Haru jumped slightly at the voice, as if forgetting she wasn't the only one in the room. A relieved expression washed over her features as their eyes met.

"Your still here." Haru said, her voice quivering slightly as if she was about to cry.

"Of course I am-" Tokaku began sternly but was cut off when the smaller girl suddenly pulled her into a hug.

"Thank goodness." She said burying her face into the assassins shoulder.

"I-Ichinose." Tokaku gasped, surprised by the sudden physical contact. Not knowing exactly how to comfort the other girl, Tokaku placed her hand on top younger girls head.

A few minutes pasted by, and it seemed red-head was finally starting to calm down. She was no longer breathing haggardly and her body had stopped shaking.

"Was it a bad dream?" Tokaku asked being the first to break the silence.

Haru weakly nodded. "Do you want to talk about it?" Haru's grip on Tokaku's shirt tightened before shaking her head.

"That's fine" Tokaku said understandingly not wanting to force the other girl to talk about it, especially since it seemed to cause her so much pain.

"However I do have something I need to say to you." Tokaku said softly. Haru's body tensed at the declaration and her grip on the assassins shirt loosened.

"I just wanted to make this clear." Tokaku began "I will most definitely protect you and I will not abandon you."

Haru's eyes widened as realization began to dawn on her. She pulled herself out of the embrace and stared at the blue-haired girl with a shocked expression.

"M-my dream, how did you-"

Tokaku raised an eyebrow at the girls surprised reaction. "Ichinose, you are aware that you constantly sleep talk right?"

"Eeeehhhh!" Haru gasped "No way, does Haru really?-"

Tokaku nodded "There was this one night actually when you were sleep talking about loosing your underwear-"

"Stop!Stop!Stop!" Haru half shrieked a blush spreading across her face as she thought about what other embarrassing things the older girl might have heard.

"H-how can you talk about such embarrassing things with such a straight face Tokaku-san?!"

Tokaku shrugged, trying to keep from smirking at the red-heads flustered face.

"Honestly Tokaku-san" Haru pouted crossing her arms.

A faint smile appeared on Tokaku's face '_At least she's not sad anymore'_

"I like this expression a lot better" Tokaku whispered._  
_

"Huh?"

"Its nothing" Tokaku said as she got up from the bed "You should get ready or we'll be late again."

Haru glanced at the clock and gasped. "We only have 20 minutes!"

"You should hurry." Tokaku pointed out, smirking slightly.

Haru pouted as she quickly gathered her school supplies and tugged off her sleep ware "I know that!"

Tokaku smiled as she turned around to grab her school bag. She jumped in surprise when a pair of arms encircled around her waist and pulled her into a hug.

"H-haru?" Tokaku said in surprise as she tried to fight the blush that appeared on her face as the shirtless red-head pressed herself against the assassins back.

"Thank you, Tokaku-san" the smaller girl whispered just loud enough for Tokaku to hear her.

"I-Idiot!" Tokaku blushed "We're already running late, hurry up and get dressed!" Tokaku commanded trying to keeps herself from stuttering.

"Right!" Haru said cheerily as bound off back to her side of the room to finish dressing.

Haru glanced back at the assassin who seemed to be mumbling something to herself and ruffling her hair, she smiled softly '_I think I know what this feeling is now, Tokaku-san' _

* * *

Haru groaned tiredly. Today in class they had a surprise exam for biology and she was pretty sure she had got everything wrong except for a few that were just common sense questions... actually she probably got those wrong too.

"My my, Haru-san you look tired out. was the test hard for you?" Sumireko asked as she walked up toward the red-head.

The screeching sound of a chair being pushed followed by loud footsteps echoed through the classroom.

The rich girl smirked as she felt a presence behind her. "Just like an obedient dog protecting its master" She muttered to herself.

"Is there something you need?" Tokaku growled dangerously quickly taking the red-heads side protectively.

"Looks like there's something interesting going on over there~" Isuke grinned, her attention now fully occupied to the quarreling group, causing a certain blondie to pout.

"At least pretend like you listening to me!" Nio complained, not enjoying the fact that the pink haired assassin loved to zone her out in the middle of a conversation.

"Nothing in particular" The rich girl smirked "I was just making small talk."

"Well its not necessary, your just bothering Ichinose!" Tokaku spat, not liking the fact that this assassin that could come after Haru in a moments notice was near her in the first place.

Sumireko's smirk dropped "What are you? Her over-protective girlfriend?" She meant it more as a joke, but the reactions she received was more then interesting.

"E-Ehhhhhh?!" Haru's face lit up like a Christmas tree "T-Tokaku-san is- She's Haru's-" Haru stuttered.

"I am Haru's protector." Tokaku said simply looking unfazed by the comment, she glanced at Haru who was giving an awkward smile as her red face slowly began to change back to its normal color '_What was that?'_ The blue hair assassin wondered, A while back a girl from one of the other classes asked them the same question out of curiosity, since they were always together. Haru simply waved it off like no big deal, what was the difference now?

_'How very interesting.'_ Sumireko thought to herself curiously, watching the red-head glance awkwardly at the blue haired assassin. She smirked '_Has the little pup fallen for her master?' _

_"_I think Tokaku-san's going to have a girlfriend alright, but its not going to be Haru." Nio grinned knowingly as she watched the red-head flinch and her expression pale.

"Oh? What do you mean?~" Isuke asked curiously

"Yes i'm quite curious to hear the rest of this story" Sumireko added.

Nio's gave an annoyed expression "Honestly Isuke-sama, if you were actually listening to what I was saying earlier you would already know what i'm talking about."

"Yeah yeah, just get on with it already~" Isuke groaned already annoyed by the blonde.

Nio pouted before her usual smirk re-appeared on her face. "Well you see, Tokaku-san got a love letter from one of the girls from the other classes."

"My,my who would have that Tokaku-san was popular with the ladies." Sumireko giggled to herself '_Really who would've thought?'_.

"Oho, to think Azuma would get a love letter before Isuke-sama?~" Isuke pouted "Should I kill you?" she added quietly to herself.

"Oh by the way Tokaku-san, aren't you supposed to meet the girl after school today?" Nio asked curious whether or not the other assassin was actually going to go or not.

Haru stood up abruptly causing everyone's attention to be focused on her.

"Ichinose?" Tokaku asked worriedly at the girl's sudden change in behavior.

"Bathroom" Haru barely uttered before quickly making her way out of the classroom. '_Why? Why do I have to be reminded of that now?'_

Tokaku stood there for a few seconds with a dumbfounded expression on her face before taking off after the red-head "Ichinose wait!"

* * *

**Ahah, Again i'm really sorry this took so long to come out! But omg! The last episode was so freaking ASADAAFRACKA! I'm kinda happy with the ending but what about a kiss scene dammit?! *Twitch* Anywaysss I hope you guys liked this chapter and i'm going to try to get the next one out as soon as possible!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I promised this would come out earlier didn't I xD Okay so this chapter has slight- er alot of Nio x Haru in it But trust me its for plot development to deepen Haru and Tokaku's relationship I swear. Its not like I fell in love with the Haru x Nio ship and decided to take advantage of that in the chapter... wut ._. But anyways brace yourself for this one, there won't be any lemon in this chapter... but it does get kinda... sorta intense depending on how you view this sort of stuff, i'm not really sure whether or not to add lemon in this at all... idk what do you guys think? But anyways without further ado chapter 3!~**

* * *

Haru ran through the halls in the school, she wasn't sure where she was going, or where exactly she wanted to go for that matter, but she wanted to be anywhere but class. No matter how hard she tried to forget and block it from her mind, someone or something had to remind her. Haru knew exactly why it bothered her so much, but what good would it do now?

Haru Stopped and leaned up against one of the windows for support as she caught her breath. She felt pathetic, why did she always run away from her feelings? Why couldn't she just be up front and tell Tokaku instead of making her worry? Thats right, none of this was Tokaku's fault, she had been selfesly protecting Haru all this time, always putting the red-head before herself. Wasn't it her turn to be selfish? If Tokaku wanted to be happy and get a girlfriend, Haru didn't have the right to stop her or anyone else for that matter.

Haru was pulled out of her thoughts when someone tapped her shoulder. Haru smiled sadly to herself, '_even know she came for me'_ Haru finally worked up the courage, she was going to tell Tokaku right now, her feelings and everything.

_"_Tokaku-san I'm-" Haru began as she turned around to meet the eyes of her protector only to stop in mid-sentence. She blinked in surprise as the only thing that came into view was an antenna.

"I'm down here-su" Nio smirked with a bit of agitation in her voice.

"Ah, i'm sorry Nio-san" Haru laughed awkwardly, as she lowered her gaze to make eye-contact with the short girl properly.

"Honestly, I'm not that short." Nio pouted puffing out her cheeks.

Haru couldn't help but giggle. She was so used to Nio's usual mischievous smirk, that seeing this expression on her was...cute. '_I guess her height is her weak spot then'_ Haru thought making sure to remember that.

"ah, I'm sorry Nio-san were you looking for me? I didn't mean to cause you so much trouble." Haru said apolegitcally

"Oh no its fine." Nio began "It wasn't that hard to find you." Nio traced her finger on her tablet that was connected to all the school camera's '_Not difficult at all'_.

Haru tilted her head at the strange smirk that appeared on the blondes face. Realizing this Nio quickly corrected herself putting on a gentle smile.

"Are you alright?" Nio asked. It didn't even sound like much of a question because it came out like a nonchalant statement without much emotion in it.

Either way it made Haru happy inside. Even if Nio honestly didn't care and was just trying to be respectful by asking, it still made Haru really happy, knowing someone was willing to listen to her.

"Haru's fine, just a bit...confused I guess." The red-head shrugged.

"Confused?" Nio questioned seemingly a lot more interested then she was before.

There was a long silence between them, it was obvious that Haru didn't want to continue on with the conversation. But being the kind of person Nio was, wanting know exactly what was going on with the other students and sticking her nose into other peoples bussiness she couldn't help but pry the other girl for answers.

"Is it about the love letter?" Nio grinned when she noticed the girls body tense. "If you want... I can take you to the girl that gave me the letter for Tokaku-san" The blonde said mischievously.

Haru's eye's widened and she considered Nio's offer. But what would she do once she meets the girl? What would she even say? Haru decided to voice the question.

"What would I do then Nio-san?" Haru questioned with an uncharacteristic seriousness.

"Well~" Nio cooed in a gentle but dangerous tone that made Haru shudder.

Nio started to trace lines on the red-heads arm slowly and so softly that it made a jolt run up and down Haru's spine.

"There's lots of things you can do." Nio continued in the same tone, her eye's dangerous. '_It was almost like Tokaku-san's eyes.' _Haru thought to herself as she gazed at the short hair girl.

"I want to help you." Nio eyed the red-haired girl dangerously, now tracing a line down her cheek bone making Haru shiver. '_I should stop this'_ Haru thought to herself _'I mean isn't this going a little to far'_ But for some reason she couldn't look away. Something about the other girl drew her in. Maybe it was because so many things reminded her of the blue-haired girl. She wasn't sure. She wasn't sure of anything anymore.

"Will you let me help you?" Nio barely whispered. stopping her hand movements and letting her hand cup the red-heads cheek tenderly, getting closer to the taller girls face threateningly making her motives clear.

Haru didn't know why but she felt herself nod. What do I want? Haru wasn't sure, the only thing she did know was that she was frustrated and wanted to take it out on something.

Nio merely smirked before closing the distance between the two. Smashing her lips against the red-heads roughly. Haru couldn't help but let out a surprised yelp as Nio pushed her against the wall, pressing her body roughly against her own.

'_Why am I doing this?'_ Haru questioned herself as she felt the blondes tongue explore her mouth. '_Why am I kissing someone I don't even love? The one Haru wants to kiss is ...Tokaku-san'_ she admitted to herself '_But I guess that won't ever happen because she'll be doing that with someone else'_ All the frustration and anger started to build up all at once at the thought. Haru gripped the back of the short girl's uniform shirt roughly, before biting down on her lip.

Nio gasped in surprise, as she felt a tinge of pain travel through her lip. As if realizing what she did, Haru took her bottom lip in between her own and sucked on it gently trying to ease the pain. To Haru's surprise the blonde moaned softly and tightened her grip on the red-heads neck begging for more. A strange feeling washed over Haru. It was the feeling of being in control and empowered. In Haru's life it had always been the other way around. There was never a time were Haru got to decide what happened, or when she was the one giving the orders. So this feeling brand new to her, and she liked it.

To her dismay the feeling was quickly taken away from her when Nio pulled back. And gazed at her with clouded eyes. Haru felt her cheeks heat up as her eyes finally settled on the shorter girls face. Nio's face was completely flushed with lust driven eyes. Her breathing was ragged and her usual smirk was now a shy and unsure smile.

"I didn't think you'd be the rough type Haru" Nio grinned as she watched the taller girl's blush grow an even darker shade of red so that her face almost matched her hair.

"But-i'm- Haru's not-" Haru began stuttering.

Nio couldn't help but giggle. It wasn't a daily thing were you would see the red-head stuttering and mumbling like a buffoon. Nio wouldn't admit it to anyone else but she was kind of happy she got to see her that way.

"Anyways, I have to get going now." Nio said interrupting Haru's stuttering as she swiped through some stuff on her tablet.

"Huh? Why do you have to go?" Haru said frowning with a bit of disappointment apparent in her voice. Catching on to it Nio smiled gently before smirking again.

"Well, its time for my daily meeting with the chairwoman~" Nio said cheerily with her usual peppy attitude '_Knowing her she was probably watching everything on the camera's... I hope she won't get to jealous' _Nio though to herself as her smirk widened.

"I see." Haru almost forget that Nio was also apart of class black, as a judge that is. Of course she would have usual meeting with the one in charge of everything.

With out saying another word Nio turned around and made her way down the hall but before she rounded the corner she yelled out to Haru.

"Sorry about leaving you all wet and needy." The blonde teased with a giant smirk before dissapearing completely.

The blush re-appeared on Haru's face as she looked around frantically to make sure no one had heard the blondes sudden and embarrassing outburst. She sighed in relief when she finally determined that no one else had heard. Haru smiled gently, she wasn't really sure about how she felt about the blonde, but all she did know is that she felt a lot better now. All the stress and frustration had completely disappeared. She liked Nio to say the least... but she loved Tokaku.

Haru ruffled her hair slightly before turning around and making her way back toward the classroom. She was caught by surprise though when she rounded the corner, she almost bumped into someone. Haru's face paled. Tokaku was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed against her chest with a dark glare on her face. How long had she been there? How much did she hear?

"T-tokaku-san" Haru began nervously "W-What are you doing here?"

She didn't respond. The assassin turned her head slightly so their eyes could meet. If it were anyone else all they would see was anger in those dark piercing eye's. But Haru saw it, she saw the sadness and betrayal that was hidden behind that glare, and at the moment Haru knew that Tokaku knew everything that happened.

"So" Tokaku began dryly in a dark tone "Your wet and needy."

* * *

**Omg i'm sorry guys x'D Idk where that came out from to be honest I wasn't even planning on adding that Nio and Haru scene but it popped into my head as I was writing this. Maybe some of you guys enjoyed it? Its probably my second favorite ship next to Tokaku x Haru, and I couldn't just pass up the chance to stick that in the story. But this was more to help Tokaku start realizing her feelings kind of like how the love letter did to Haru. I know most of you guys been waiting for that scene for a while now when I Tokaku confronts the girl that gave her the love letter, Not to worry that will be next chapter. This chapter might have been a surprise to you since the last two chapters was more fluff filled and then there's this . But it had to be done. What did you guys think? Did you not like the Haru x Nio scene or maybe you did? I'd like to hear your feedback so I can make this enjoyable for everyone! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry it took this long to update! I had a lot of things going on but I finally found the time to finish this chapter. A lot of you asked me if i'm going to continue this and of course I am! I promise I won't drop this story and i'll finish it no matter what! *Clears throat* Well anyways about all of you lovely people and your reviews last chapter, it seems a lot of you liked the Nio x Haru scene and some of you didn't. Just to clear things up end game will be Tokaku x Haru, but I thought I'd have some fun till then xD i'm currently planning a few other Akuma fics after this ones done with several different pairing I think you guys will enjoy~ But anywayyss A LOT of people asked for lemon. and I MIGHT add it at the end, i'm still not sure yet... But without further ado! Chapter four! **

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Akuma no Riddle or any of the characters**

**Format: **

"..."= Talking

'...'= Thoughts

**Bold**= Text messages

* * *

Yuri tapped the arm of her chair impatiently as she scowled at the monitor unwilling to look at the blonde that was shifting uncomfortably behind her.

"Umm, Yuri-sama?" Nio questioned tilting her head to the side trying to get a better look at the chairwoman's face. The moment Nio had walked into the room and gave the red-headed woman her daily greeting, she had stayed completely silent. Nio's frown deepened, she wasn't sure what was wrong with the older woman... no, she knew exactly what was wrong with her.

Her thoughts traveled back to when she had pushed the chairwoman's relative up against the wall and smashed her lips against her own. The blonde knew she would be watching. Guilt began to spread through Nio's body as she thought of how betrayed the older woman must have felt at the moment.

"I'm sorry-" Nio began apologetically but was cut off.

"That was entirely unnecessary!" Yuri growled, angrily grabbing at her at the chair arm, Nio could have sworn she heard it crack.

"But if i'm not mistaken Yuri-sama, you were the one that wanted me to get those two on eachothers bad sides."

"Yes." The older woman began poisonously "But. There are many ways you could have gone about it!" She furiously spun around in her chair to glare at the young girl.

Nio flinched at the abrupt movement but her composed facial feautures never wavered. "Yes, there were many ways I could have gone about it." the blonde nodded stroking her chin thoughtfully "But at that exact time and moment it was the easiest and full proof then anything." Which wasn't exactly a lie, it wasn't often when she was able to get both Tokaku and Haru alone together without any of the other students being in the way so when Nio noticed Tokaku's presence around the corner she knew it was a once in a life time chance and she didn't hesitate to take it.

Yuri's glare deepened at the younger girls horrible excuse. It was true if she dared to think about it deeply, but just the fact that Nio could do that so easily to another person was just...

The chairwoman's thoughts drifted to the cause of all this. It all started when another girl from the other classes began to develop feelings for the blue haired assassin. But that's not exactly what really caught her attention though. The thing that did was Haru's strange behaviors afterwards. It didn't take her long to figure out exactly what caused the change. It was jealousy.

With her interests piqued she decide to interfere slightly and see just how things would turn out.

Yuri sighed. She grabbed the blondes arm and roughly pulled her into her lap rewarding herself a cute squeak from the younger girl.

"Y-Yuri-sama?!" Nio gasped feeling the older woman s hand's travel to places they shouldn't be.

"I have to teach you a lesson." The Chairwoman whispered dangerously into the blondes ear causing her to shiver.

"B-but, Yuri-sama. M-my classes!" Nio barely managed to gasp out as her eyes glazed over when the older woman's hands began to travel where ever they wanted to.

Yuri merely smirked before roughly thrusting her hand into the blondes skirt, causing her gasp which slowly turned into to sensual moans as the older woman traced her fingers over her sensitive folds.

"I'll be teaching you today Nio." Yuri said simply "And your going to be a good student and do whatever sensei wants"

* * *

Tokaku and Haru walked back to class in an uncomfortable silence. Haru fiddled with her thumbs nervously, she wasn't sure what to say. The only thing she did know was that Tokaku's glare never wavered it only seemed to deepen at every passing moment. Should she apologize? But for what exactly?

Haru's thoughts were disrupted when they finally reached the classroom. Tokaku flung the door open a little harder then necessary not going unnoticed by the teacher or her other classmates. She walked swiftly to her chair, plopping into less then gracefully. Haru trailed slowly behind, finding her seat at the front of the classroom. She was kind of thankful at this moment that there seats were quite a distance away.

Isuke groggily looked about the room, being awakened by the loud bang of the door being opened. "How dare they wake Isuke up" Isuke growled angrily rubbing at her eyes. She stopped when she felt a slight buzz come from her tablet, she hesitantly swiped at the screen revealing a text from Sumireko. Isuke raised a brow throwing a glance to the other side of the room where the rich girl resided. The girl seemed to have a bored expression as she swiped through something on her tablet.

Isuke's gaze fell back to the tablet and opened up the message, it read **"Ara, it seems as if lovebirds had some sort of argument~"** Isuke gave a 'no shit' sort of expression as she typed in her own response.

**"I noticed the moment Azuma fuckhead walked in and woke Isuke up with her tamper tantrum" ** Sumireko stifled a giggle. Isuke really had an interesting way of putting things. The blonde was surprised when a second message came from pink haired girl, she wasn't really the type to continue conversations. **"I'm a little surprised you decided to talk to Isuke about this, wouldn't you prefer to talk to Banba-san?~" **

Sumireko blushed slightly. **"Whats wrong with wanting to talk to my classmates?..." **

Isuke smirked, might as well have a little fun since i'm up now. **"Well, its just quite obvious that you like Banba-san~"**

Not more then a second later something flew past her head slamming into wall next to her. Isuke stared wide eyed at the now broken calculator pieces that littered the floor and the faint but very obvious crack that now resided in the wall. She whipped her head around to see a very angry and flushed Sumireko glaring darts at her.

_'Did she just-!?' _

* * *

Tokaku didn't pay attention to the lesson Mizorogi Sensei was giving, it was more like she couldn't anyway. Her mind was to clouded to think about anything but of the events that took place earlier between Haru and the Blonde that smelled like the rotten sea. She certainly wasn't expecting what she saw and most definitely not prepared for it either.

The assassins fists clenched tightly. '_Just what was she thinking?!_' Nio was certainly not someone she should be getting close to, she was an assassin after all just like the rest of her classmates, and without a doubt had the same goal. But that wasn't the thing that bothered her most. What did bother her was the strange feeling she got in her chest when seeing Haru kiss the other girl.

It wasn't anger, no it wasn't even protectiveness it was something completely different. It wasn't something she quite understood. As an assassin she had been trained to be emotionless and eliminate targets without batting an eyelash. But that all changed after she met Haru. She started to see things differently, feel things she haven't felt before. Tokaku clenched her shirt. Haru helped her feel, made her feel things she could never possibly imagine before, but this feeling... It was something less then desirable. The only way she was able to describe it was being stabbed in the chest with a knife.

Tokaku's eyes darkened as her eyes rested on the red-heads back that seemed to be intently listening to Mizorogi Sensei's lecture. '_Maybe I should have done what I had planned from the beginning.' _Her thoughts went back to all of the times Haru and her had spent together and her eye's immediately softened '_What am I thinking?'_ The assassin mentally scolded herself. The short time she had spent with Haru at this school had been one of the best... no even the most precious memories she had. She learned so much, and felt more then she had ever in her entire life and Haru had given her all these things. _  
_

Tokaku covered her face with her palm. She was no better then the demon Hashiri Nio. To so quickly think of taking someones life because of something like this? '_I don't deserve to live in the same bright world Haru does, the rotten see is where I belong and that will never change...' _

_"_Tokaku-san?" the assassin jumped a little at the voice suddenly calling her name. She put on a neutral expression and looked at the teacher the source of abrupt sound expectantly.

"Are you alright?" Mizorogi sensei asked worriedly "You've been making a strange face the whole class, you know you can use the restroom whenever you like"

Sumireko stifled her laugh quickly with her hand, even Banba had to look the other way to stop her giggling, Haru just gave her a look of concern. But Unfortunately for Tokaku Isuke wasn't as Kind as the others. The long pinked haired girls laughter vibrated through out the room.

"Even the Azuma's get constipation problems then huh?~" Isuke added between her fit of laughter. Sumireko barely containing herself in the first place completely lost it, and joined Isuke in her laughter. Banba rested her head on the desk but the quick spasms of her shoulders indicated that even she had began laughing. Haru looked worriedly between the bunch and Tokaku, slightly worried about there well being.

"I'm fine." Tokaku growled dangerously a light tint of red staining her cheeks. The laughter only stopped when Tokaku threw Mizorogi Sensei the source of all of this a dark glare. He jolted slightly before hectically clapping his hands together loudly and cleared his throat, successfully gaining the students attention.

"I-I know we all had a rough and tiresome day, so i'll be ending class early today." The black haired man said hesitantly, grabbing a stack of papers and sticking them into a yellow folder. "H-Have a nice day all of you." He sped walked out of the room, and only quickened his pace when he noticed the bluenette still glaring daggers at him.

After a few minutes, everyone had left the classroom to enjoy the rest of their day. Everyone except for Haru and Tokaku of course. The red-head paced about the room awkwardly pretending to be looking at something interesting on the wall. The assassin on the other hand never left her chair, she stared at board obviously lost in thought. Haru couldn't help but note that her facial features had changed dramatically. It wasn't the distant and dark expression she wore earlier either. It was much softer, like the expression that Tokaku would usually make when they were alone, except there was a slight hint of confusion and curiosity maybe?

'_Should Haru say something?'_ The red-head thought shifting nervously, But if she did would Tokaku's expression change back into that same dark and distant look? Haru wasn't willing to risk it so she stayed quiet, glancing at the blue haired girl every now and then '_I'll wait for Tokaku to talk first, and then... and then Haru will make all of this right!' _

Tokaku watched the shorter girl pace around the room nervously and occasionally tried to slyly sneak a glance or two her way. Of course the assassin noticed, It was quite obvious actually, being sneaky wasn't really one of the girls strong points. Surprisingly though the assassin seemed to calm down tremendously. She wasn't sure what did it, maybe the accusation of being constipated in the middle of class or the Haru's nervous and innocent face, she wasn't quite sure.

But she was thankful none the less, she wasn't very fond of the the dark thoughts that played through her mind when angry or past her breaking point. Tokaku stood slowly with a sigh, and looked at the red-head expectantly. "Shall we get going then, or are we going to stay here all day?"

Haru's breath hitched as the blue haired girl walked past her slowly making her way for the door. '_I-I have to say something or- I want Tokaku-san to understand how I feel!'_ _  
_

"Tokaku!" Haru lunged forward and grabbed the assassins wrist firmly."T-There's something Haru needs to tell you!" Tokaku stopped, and looked at the girl with a surprised expression mixed with confusion.

"What is it?" Tokaku began slowly, trying to read the shorter girls face.

Haru took a deep breath, and tried to stop her body from quivering. "There's been something Haru's been meaning to tell you for the long time b-but I wasn't sure how- No just recently even Haru just realized what it was she wanted to tell you!"

Tokaku arched an eyebrow, she wasn't really sure why but she began to feel her own heart start to speed up as red-head held onto her hand tightly and looked into her eye's desperately.

Tokaku gasped as Haru closed the distance suddenly by encircling her arms around the assassins waist and nuzzling into her shoulder. Tokaku felt her cheeks warm up as the red-head squeezed her gently bringing them even closer then they've ever been before, at that moment she became very aware of everything about the shorter girl. The way her chest slowly rose and fell against her own, the sweet vanilla scent that emanated from her hair and tickled her nostrils, and how soft Haru felt.

Haru pulled back slightly and looked into the Assassins piercing blue eyes. Haru was sure she could do it now, and her feelings became even clearer as she held on to the blushing assassin tightly in her arms.

"Tokaku, you're my most important person and I love you, I love you so much!"

* * *

**CLIFFHAGERRRR, I'm sorry I did it again xD The next chapter will be the last and final chapter with Tokaku finally confronting the girl that gave her the love letter, and her realizations of her own feelings as well. As always i'd love to here from you all what did you like? can I improve? was there something you didn't like? I'd like to make this as enjoyable as I can for you guys x3 But until next time!**


End file.
